Tauriel Undomiel
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Tauriel Lanaya Mithrandil Undomiel |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |TAU-ree-ell |- |'Nicknames' |Anor Elenion (My Sun and Stars, by Kili), Knife Ear and Pointy Ear (by the outside world), Indo-ninya ( by Legolas, meaning 'My Heart'), Heryn Vell (Beloved Lady). |- | Homeland | Puzzlewood - The Forest of Dean, Britain |- | Born | 304 AD |- |'Died' | N/A |- |'Occupation' |Lady of Misthaven, Princess of Puzzlewood |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Taur Edhel (Wood Elf) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5ft 6in (1.68 m) |- | Hair color | Flame Red |- | Eye color |Jade Green |- | Distinguishing Features |Her pointed ears and long flowing hair - the trademark of her race as a Woodland Elf |- |'Languages Spoken' |Sindarin Elvish (primary language), Quenyan Elvish (ancient Elvish), English/common (broken - she can hold basic conversations but often has to fill in with Elvish for the words or phrases she does not know) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Thranduil, King of Puzzlewood * Marethari, Queen of Puzzlewood † |- | Spouse(s) | *Legolas - betrothed (arranged marriage) * Kili Durin - Lover |- | Children | *Garahel Undomiel * Theoden Undomiel |- | |} Tauriel means 'Woodland daughter' (Taur meaning forest and -iell , the feminine suffix meaning daughter) - a fact she resents as she sees it as a cruel jest by her father. It could, however, also be a play on the word Tariel, which means 'Queen'. Lanaya and Mithrandil are names of her ancestors and Undomiel is her family name. Being the only child of King Thranduil , she stands to inherit her father's "throne" if it can even be called that, after his passing. His realm extends no further than the boundary of the Forest, and his subjects are the hundred or so Elves who live within it, and Tauriel wants nothing to do with his 'kingdom'. Not when there's a whole world out there to explore. Even so, she is still regarded as a 'Princess' amongst her people. She spends her time either out on patrol with the small group of Puzzewood Guards - protecting the wildlife from hunters, as animals are considered sacred to them, making sure trespassers are dealt with accordingly and ensuring that no harm comes to the forest or its occupants. When not on patrol, she studies the 'common' tongue (a language her father forbids her from speaking, but one that has intrigued her for years never-the-less), as well as practicing her skills with her bow and knives. She also likes to make random trips to nearby towns and villages every once in a while to listen to the local gossip and find out news about the goings on in the rest of the world. 'Nicknames' Tauriel has a variety of nicknames, though she only truly likes one of them. *Anor Elenion - the only one she actually likes. It means "My Sun and Stars" and was given to her by Kili Durin. He calls her this because her hair is flame red and 'shines like the sun', whilst she also holds a great love and respect of the stars, claiming them to be magical. *Knife Ear/Pointy Ear - names she is called, often as an insult, by humans, dwarves and the Elves of Elysium because of her unusually long, pointed ears. *Indo-ninya - meaning "My Heart", by Legolas. He is her betrothed through an arranged marriage, and they are due to be married on Midsummer's Eve, a sacred day to the Woodland Elves. She cannot stand it when he calls her this, but has given up arguing with him on the subject. *Heryn Vell - meaning "Beloved Lady". The Elves of the Woodland Realm call her this out of respect (as it is the equivalent of 'My Lady'), and Kili adopts it, calling her this whilst the pair of them are still just friends, before he creates his new nickname for her when their relationship becomes a romantic one. Skills and Talents Tauriel is well practiced with a variety of weapons, though she is most at home with her bow or twin set of daggers. tumblr_ni9s0bCngq1rmr774o8_250.gif tumblr_ni9s0bCngq1rmr774o7_250.gif tumblr_ni9s0bCngq1rmr774o1_250.gif tumblr_ni9s0bCngq1rmr774o2_250.gif tumblr_ni9s0bCngq1rmr774o4_250.gif tumblr_ni9s0bCngq1rmr774o5_250.gif tumblr_ni9s0bCngq1rmr774o6_250.gif tumblr_nigs9rqsCU1r5lm4oo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_njmm1ckSTJ1sisgsio4_r2_250.gif tumblr_nip6xtikty1rmr774o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_ni9s0bCngq1rmr774o3_250.gif Meeting Kili Tauriel and Kili's friendship started off on less than amiable terms when she took him and his company of dwarves prisoner for trespassing in her father's realm. He and the other dwarves had been passing through the realm on their way to the nearest village, having decided to take a shortcut through the woods which would turn out to be a mistake. They realised their mistake too late when they were attacked by giant spiders unlike anything they had ever seen before. The company was saved by a group Wood Elves, led by Tauriel and Legolas, and Tauriel personally saved Kili - much to his surprise. After a brief conversation with Legolas about what should happen the threat of the spiders, Tauriel did not argue when he called for the dwarves to be taken back to King Thranduil - her father - for judgement of their 'crimes' (trespassing in Elven territory). As she was escorting Kili to his cell, he attempted to flirt with her, and whilst she maintained that she was not impressed by his attitude or behaviour, Legolas quickly challenged the way she looked at Kili in a way unlike she'd ever looked at him before (considering they were betrothed). Tauriel attempted to pass it off as nothing, but Legolas was not convinced. She then went to report to her father on the spiders, but Thranduil - as stubborn as ever - refused to believe that they were a threat. Tauriel wanted to go to the neighbouring realm of Camelot and warn them of the danger, as the spiders were nesting in their realm, but Thranduil forbid it and told her that the Woodland Realm must be her only concern. Frustrated by his selfishness, Tauriel refused to join the feast that night, and instead went back down to the cells, taking over from the guard on duty so that she might have some peace and be left alone. The other dwarves taunted and jeered at her, but she was able to ignore them with ease. It was only when she was passing Kili's cell and saw his runestone that her attention was captured. Curious of the strange pebble, she asked him about it and he told her that it was a dangerous item, trying to frighten her. When she recoiled in horror, he laughed and told her that he was joking. The two started to talk, about the runestone, his promise to his mother, the starlight and other things and Tauriel found that for a dwarf, he was quite charming. He was also willing to teach her things about the mortal realm, such as the purpose of a handshake, and recognising that her grasp of the common tongue was fragmented and limited, he also took it upon himself to teach her new words and phrases. After forming an unlikely friendship with the dwarf, Tauriel decided that she would defy her father yet again by helping Kili to escape when she learned that her father intended to execute all the dwarves. After ensuring that Kili was safe and had escaped the realm, she went back and covertly helped the other dwarves to escape as well by secretly passing them the keys to their cells when no-one was looking. After this, she went to her room, packed up her belongings and set out to find Kili, who was waiting for her across the border in Camelot. That night, he helped to clean the wound on her head, cooked for her and told her many stories of his advenures. He also continued his lessons, teaching her new words and phrases, and she returned the favour by teaching him Elvish. After they managed to escape Legolas (who had mistakenly believed that Kili had kidnapped Tauriel, and had come after her to reclaim her), the two went to Camelot, and from there on to Nottingham, though they'd been aiming for London and had become lost in a freak storm. All the while, their friendship grew stronger and by the time they left Nottingham, this friendship had started to become something much more, though neither of them would admit it, either to themselves or to each other just yet. Gallery Ku-xlarge.jpg|With her betrothed, Legolas The-Hobbit-Desolation-of-Smaug.jpg Desolation-of-smaug-trailer1.jpg Tauriel-and-Legolas-In-The-Hobbit-2.jpg|Future rulers of the Woodland Elves? the-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-27.jpg|Out scouting with Legolas tauriel.jpg hobbit-3.jpg|Summoned by her father Desolation_-_Tauriel_and_Thranduil.jpg hobbit-battle-of-five-armies-20.jpg HBT2-044249r.jpg 3864841-tv-spot-for-the-hobbit-the-desolation-of-smaug-tauriel-preview.jpg BotFATrailer64.jpg|With her dwarven lover Screen_Shot_2013-09-01_at_10.21.57_AM.png bow.jpg 4060914-4416014485-tumbl1.jpg 30 (1).jpg 15 (1).jpg 30.5.jpg 5.5.5.jpg Hobbit-Tauriel-1940x812.jpg tumblr_nisqdpkgPt1rrmnvao1_500.png tumblr_niu6ck1qbU1rrmnvao2_500.png tumblr_njce5uz9F81rgs67oo1_500.png Category:Elf Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Warrior Category:Misc. Generations Category:Undomiel